


This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship

by Synna



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synna/pseuds/Synna
Summary: This is how Ragnarok should end. I wrote this when I was mad because Jane Foster wasn't end Thor. But then I heard rumors hopefully the rumor are true. I love the new Thor comics.





	This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship

Thor’s back with major news for the avengers.

 

So, let me get this straight, Thor says Tony.

You got separated from your hammer when you met up with Dr. Banner and fought in what you call a Battle realm for the safety of the 9 realms. You and he were able to escape and come to earth to warn us about a mad titan named Thanos who is searching for all the infinity stones and your hammer may be on them. But you lost the hammer and you believed that it may be in the presence of your ex- girlfriend Jane Foster. Who slapped you twice? And who also punched your brother. And from what you are saying the break up didn’t end well when you left.

That pretty much sums it up, chimed in Bruce.

Well in that chase, Captain America suit up. This sounds like a job for you.

Wait, wait, wait why me?

Why not you, Capt. You’re an honest red blooded American and everyone trusts you. Chances of her smacking you especially if she is in possession of it are slim to none. You’re Capt. America! Tony strongly pointed out.

Thor, can’t the Vision just summon it, inquired Nat?

Yes, and unfortunately we were not successful at all.

And how do we know that she is in possession of the Mjolnir, or what makes you think she may have it?

Oh, I got this one Bruce said. Info came from the All man., sorry, All father himself Odin. 

What was the clue he gave us. You will find what you seek at place where one felt was the safest place.

What the hell, Tony stated. Did you know the All father could be corny, with a snicker.

I remember this was back in Mexico when you fought the destroyer, Phil commented that Jane felt safe whenever she was with you, Nat commented.

I agree with Tony.. This seems like a job for Capt. America..

 

Somewhere not far from the Avengers.

Hey, Jane .

Yes Darcy..

Umm Thor’s back and rumor is he is looking for you and the hammer.

Jane's responds looking out the backyard with the hammer to her left. Let him come there are things that must be discussed.


End file.
